Rat's Eye
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Peter finally gets to tell his side of the story. Why he joined up with Voldemort. What made him do it. If he'd do it again.
1. Prologue

Rat's Eye

written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs. Now, I am NOT putting this on EVERY chapter because it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that if I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs in the first chapter, then I don't own them in later chapters.

Summary: Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, servant of the Dark Lord, betrayed his best friends to pretty much, Death itself. But why? He said in PoA that it was because the Dark Lord was powerful and would have killed him. Sirius and Remus said it was because the boy was hungry for power, that he had his own agenda. But was there more to it? Will he ever get to tell his side to it, the full story? Now he will? Set M.W.P.P. era. Rating: Pg 13

Prologue: As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

Nighttime in Albania, in the home of his master, a man with failing blonde-gray hairs had just finished milking a giant cobra so that his maser could eat. This man was Peter Pettigrew. He was a short, pudgy, middle-aged man. But the past few years had made him look much older. He wore a black cloak, and underneath an old pinstripe suit. He was weary of the day's chores and ready for bed. As he lay into his bed however, he was bombarded with memories. These memories attacked every single night as he readied himself for sleep. Nightmares filled his mind of the things he'd done in his youth. He practically saw his former best friend, standing before him in his room, James Potter. He could hear him.

"Peter, Wormtail... why did you betray me..." said the Memory, in his mind.

"Please, Prongs, I... I didn't want to... I didn't want you to die..." He begged that which wasn't there.

"Betrayed me... betrayed Lilly, betrayed the Marauder name...why?" Came the attack again upon his psyche.

"I didn't want him to kill you... I didn't...but..."

"Betrayed us..."

The attack persisted and he wondered, as he did every night, why. Why DID he betray his friends. But then he always remembered... because they weren't good friends at all. They had betrayed him... back in their days at school...


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1 On The Hogwarts Express

Peter's story began on the way to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on the Hogwarts Express. cue Aretha Franklin's "Respect" He sat alone in his compartment. People seemed to be taking special pains to avoid him at all costs as the train zoomed along the countryside. He had to admit, it made him feel lonely. Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts by shouts and running coming down the hall outside the compartment. The door slid open and three boys ran inside.

"Please, don't tell him we're here!" Begged one of the boys, a boy with scraggly black hair and glasses as he pulled a black cloak over him and his friends, making them invisible.

Just moments after another boy came flying in, his greasy hair was flashing red and gold alternately. "WHERE ARE THEY! I SAW THEM COME IN HERE! I KNOW THEY'RE HERE!" He hollered, clearly pissed.

"Where is who?" Peter asked dumbly. He wasn't about to snitch on three kids he didn't even know to a guy who he didn't think he even wanted to get to know anyway. "I'm the only one here!"

"Liar! I saw them come in here."

"C-c-c-clearly you are m-m-m-mistaken, there is none here, b-b-but m-m-m-me."

Greasy-hair had to give up. He couldn't prove the boy was lying. He merely turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Of course after a few moments the cloak came off and the other boys stood up, laughing.

"Thanks," Said the boy with brown hair, he seemed most mischievous indeed.

"No... p-p-p-problem." Peter stammered.

"What's your name kid?" asked the boy.

Peter replied. "Peter... P-p-p-pettigrew... first year..."

"Whoa, calm down kid, don't be so nervous. You'll be fine. I'm Sirius Black, head trouble-maker." He extended his hand to shake the trembling boy's.

"G-g-g-good to meet you."

The other boys introduced themselves as Remus Lupin and James Potter, two boys who were a little more together than their rambunctious friend, but still impish in their own right. Remus Lupin had hair, the color of a golden rod bouquet and eyes of brown pools. He seemed more dependent on his friends for whatever the reason. He was rather frail, pale in the face. James on the other hand seemed to be like a rock, the chain holding the three of them together. He had hair of dark night and eyes of hazel. He wore turtle shell glasses that gave his face a sense of sophistication. The three of them obviously were a team. Sirius was the funny, more carefree one, the light in their lives and the one who made them get involved. Remus was the follower but yet very intelligent and always seemed to know what he was talking about. And James was the glue, that snug harbor for the other two to sail into. Already Peter knew that if he was going to make nw friends here, than he wanted friends like the three of them. But it wasn't like he expected that to happen. They were just being nice because he had helped them out.


End file.
